


Busted

by KouUsagi



Category: Animaniacs
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Fluff and Smut, Implied Drug Use, Implied drinking, Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest, for plot reasons of course, honorable mentions: Dot Warner and Buster Bunny, i cant title shit im sorry, if you made it this far in the tags spoiler top wakko bottom yakko, its ok its just weed, warnercest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:54:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29839749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KouUsagi/pseuds/KouUsagi
Summary: Wakko comes home late with a bit more 'courage' in his system.••THE FOLLOWING IS FOR MATURE AUDIENCE ONLY VIEWER DISCRETION ADVISED.
Relationships: Yakko/Wakko
Comments: 8
Kudos: 13





	Busted

**Author's Note:**

> and now for some basic etiquette: don't like, don't read.

11:36. That’s what the Felix the Cat clock read. Wakko should have been home hours ago. The eldest paced back and forth, their youngest sister long gone to bed. Normally Yakko wasn't such a wreck over Wakko, even if he did decide to stay out a little later than usual, but lately his little brother had been acting pretty peculiar and coming home smelling odd; no matter how hard Wakko tried to cover the stench, its faint smell was always present. It was near impossible to get past Yakko’s nose.

The more Yakko paced, the more anxious he grew about what his brother could possibly be dabbling into and how he thought he could get away with it by engaging in it behind his back. He heaved a heavy sigh and plopped down on the couch in the silent tower, waiting. Some time went by in the mind numbing silence and when Yakko figured he couldn't take that anymore, he opt out for a movie. Something easy going, lighthearted, something to calm his nerves...

Towards the climax of the movie Yakko began to hear noises from outside the tower, it wasn't until he heard the tower door groaning did he notice Wakko stumbling in. Yakko glanced at the clock, it was after 2 A.M.!

"And where have you been?" he sternly questioned.

No answer, instead Wakko stumbled towards the kitchen and into the fridge, he was starving. He mentally thanked himself once he saw his untouched super-deluxe sandwich he made earlier that day sitting on a plate waiting just for him.

He pulled it out the fridge, kicking the door shut with his foot, and went to take a bite when he noticed his peeved older brother almost fuming in front of him. When he saw Yakko's expression got a bit tenser he knew he was in for it.

Yakko could see it in his brother's half lidded expression, his eyes red "Have you been drinking AND smoking?"

Wakko didn't know why but he burst out into a giggling fit, he tried to hold it back which made him look even more obvious and ridiculous but he still tried to deny it, "Noooooo big bro, there's _no_ _way_ I've been doing either of those things." he stifled a laugh by taking a bite of that sandwich and adding, “D.A.R.E. to be drug free, remember?”

Yakko stared in disbelief; did he take him for a fool? "I'm serious, Wakko; I’ve told you about this before!"

Wakko rolled his eyes; his brother was starting to kill his high. "Lighten up," he sighed, "I was just hanging with..the usual suspects. Monty decided to have a little kickback ’s all...Sooo after the movies, me and Buster decided to hang out with him and Plucky for a while." he finished the rest of that sandwich in one bite heading to the living room only to see the credits to whatever movie Yakko had decided to watch.

With the oldest trailing behind him he began retorting "You know I'm not too fond of that kid and you didn't even let me know where you w-!" Yakko was cut off by Wakko turning on his heel to face him,

"'-Ya' know..yar _real…_ **cute** when ya' care." he pushed his brother by the abdomen and watched him land on the couch, "A little annoying..glad to know you care."

Astonished by Wakko’s actions, the eldest just stared up at him. _'Did he just call me cute?’_ he didn't have time to ponder the thought any longer as he felt Wakko's hand pet the top of his head, his fingers running through his short fur until they began to massage at the base of Yakko's ear.

He blushed, he couldn't remember a time he ever received such attention from anyone. Wakko just stood there, his red and glossy eyes just gazing down at his docile brother. By now Yakko had rest his head against Wakko’s stomach, his sweater reeked of alcohol and smoke but he could ignore it. He didn't want Wakko to stop; in fact it felt so good he mewled in delight.

Wakko cocked an amused brow at the noise, slightly aroused from Yakko now softly caressing and nuzzling into his tummy and the submissive look his usually leading brother had. Wakko’s hand tightened around his brothers ears and gently tugged them back, forcing him to look up at him. He liked seeing his brother like this, it was more than cute, it was really...hot.

Wakko felt his own cheeks warming up as he dove down to kiss his brother on the lips. Yakko was taken aback by his mouth being stuffed with tongue, the sloppy make out session arousing him a bit more than he'd like to admit, while Wakko’s hand continued massaging the back of his head.

The younger one abruptly pulled away a little flushed and embarrassed to admit his brother also turned him on so much, he'd rather just show him by pulling him from the couch and onto his knees on the floor, lifting his sweater just a bit to reveal his erection. The eldest stared at his brother's hardening cock as if his lifelong curiosity had been fulfilled. “Huh…” it resembled his own, just some inches shorter and a little fatter.

"Wan'it down yar throat..." he mumbled, a little sheepish; his speech slurred a bit too.

Yakko opened his mouth to protest, but found it hard to do with Wakko's cock pressed against his lips, playfully begging to enter. Yakko rolled his eyes and opened his mouth and stuck his tongue out, allowing Wakko entrance.

Wakko let out a deep sighed and murmured something incoherent, Yakko's warm tongue felt amazing. He rocked his hips back and forth, his tip rubbing along his tongue before plunging to the back of his throat. Yakko gagged at the sudden intrusion, letting out a surprised groan causing his brother to twitch. Wakko grabbed either side of Yakko's head and forced his head back and forth on his shaft, the mix of pre-cum and saliva began to cover his cock causing it to become slick.

Yakko slid his hands up his brother's thighs, one hand cupping and lightly squeezing his sack as the other squeezed his butt. Wakko groaned and tossed his head back while clumsy hips bucked in an attempt to synch with his older brother’s sloppy mouth. The gurgling and gagging sending him every time Yakko's throat spontaneously contracted.

He was so close, guiding his brother's head a bit faster, but Yakko didn't mind in fact he sucked harder. The new sensation caused his inebriated brother to gaze down with some type of glazed admiration in his eyes, Yakko couldn’t look away. Is this how Dot felt sometimes?  
Wakko’s breathing hitched, “MMH..Haaah~!” and before Yakko knew it his face was pressed into Wakko’s crotch for him to release down his throat. Yakko's tail swished with excitement, cheeks flushed as he was forced to gulp his brother's hot load.

After slowly opening his mouth and waiting for his brother to slowly withdraw himself, Yakko panted. Head slightly swimming from the orgasm and partially from being intoxicated, "Take ‘em...pants...off..." Wakko breathed.

Entranced, Yakko complied still not taking his eyes off of him. He rose to his knees to unbuckle his belt, slowly pulling his pants down to tease his brother in the process, unknowingly igniting something in him. The lack of underwear caused Yakko's dick to spring up and down a bit, he could barely get his pants to his ankles due to his brother tackling and pinning him to the floor by both wrists and straddling his waist.

"Nice to see that you're coming around." Yakko joked with a dumb grin on his face.

"You’re playing catcher." Wakko retorted as a hand went to grip his brother’s jaw, his feet kicking off the rest of Yakko’s pants from his ankles.

"Huh?"

Wakko scoffed in his face before leaving sloppy kisses on his lips “Did you...think it was...gonna be _me_?"

Yakko replied in between those sloppy kisses, "Well...Yeah! It’s kinda why...I've been asking!"

“Buster let’s me pitch.” Yakko almost froze, did he hear that right? “Buster let’s me pitch _all_ the time.” his Scouse accent teased, causing a certain feeling to settle in the pit of his stomach.

Wakko shoved his tongue in his brother's mouth while removing his own gloves, letting his hand trace down his brother's abdomen to his cock. He slowly pulled away, a thin trail of saliva between them, "You're already so hard. All I did was kiss you...an all **you** did was...suck my dick." he said bluntly. Yakko blushed at his choice of words while his hand teased his cock.

He’d do it for him, anything for his siblings, “Alright, but you owe me.”

“Shut up.” He chuckled sitting upright on his brother’s waist to rub his chest, his fingers massaging around until he found his brother’s nipples, lightly tracing little circles around them until they became erect.

Yakko flushed and bit his lip, never realizing that was such a sensitive area, “Aah..Aaaahh..!” he began to squirm beneath his brother’s touch. Keeping his eyes on him, Wakko leaned his head down and ran his tongue over one of his nipples, earning more suppressed and slightly louder erotic sounds from his brother.

Yakko grit his teeth as his cock throbbed, “Wak-mm!” he was silenced with two of Wakko’s fingers being shoved into his mouth; Yakko licked and sucked still whimpering with pleasure. Continuing to tease his sensitive nipples with his finger tips, the younger watched the older for a bit, he looked so needy. Deciding not to make him wait any longer, Wakko removed his saliva coated fingers and slid further down his brother to lie on his stomach. With his head between Yakko’s arched legs he used a wet finger to tease Yakko’s hole. The older gasped, tensing with anticipation.

“Relax Yak...” Wakko kissed his brother’s inner thighs, finally showing his leaky cock some love with butterfly kisses and a long slow lick. Yakko softly moaned, relaxing until he felt the unfamiliar feeling of Wakko’s chubby finger pushed into him, his movements were slow but he pushed so deep. Yakko hid his embarrassed expression behind his hands, putting more pressure on his mouth so he wouldn’t moan so loudly and wake their sleeping sister.

It felt good. _Really_ good. Better than he thought it would. He kept a hand over his mouth, now watching his brother tease his hard shaft with his tongue and his finger thrusting in and out of him. “W-Wak..use two!”

His little brother stopped moving his hand, nuzzling lovingly against his cock, “Use...two whaaaa...?” his voice teased, tongue slowly rolling along the length of his shaft.

“T-Two..fingersss...oh...use two fingers, _please.._.” He mewled, feeling the second digit prod his entrance and vanishing inside him causing him to wince and hiss. His younger’s fingers slowly thrust in and out of him, making a scissor motion to stretch him a bit and adding more spit to coax him. After a while Wakko decided he was ready, his brother’s incessant moaning aroused him all over again. Sitting up he pulled off both his sweater and hat in one motion over his head and leaned back onto his elbows, his dick stood at attention "Come sit on it." Wakko insists.

Yakko straddled Wakko's waist and carefully lowers himself, still unsure of the foreign feeling. Holding the base of his cock in one hand, he guided Yakko’s hips with the other helping him settle the tip inside. He whimpered a bit and braced himself as his little brother assisted in guiding Yakko down his shaft.  
  
“…Hey, wait a min...Slow-slow _..._!” Yakko hissed while trying to adjust or at the very least get used to the feeling, meanwhile Wakko was trying his best not to buck all the way into his brother; he was so tight around him and in his drunken state he was less patient than usual.

“Geez, yar pretty bad at taking wood, Yak. This ya’ first time?” Wakko teased.

The joke itself caused Yakko’s cheeks to burn as his body tensed up with slight embarrassment; he didn’t think he could feel so offended in this moment! “I’ll have you know this _is_ my first time...in this predicament.”

Wakko was caught between moans and giggles; Yakko’s sudden clenching around his cock felt amazing and, “…Pre- _dic_ -ament...” he uttered, giggled some more.

Yakko playfully rolled his eyes, he was about to continue easing himself down Wakko’s cock when he felt both hands grip his waist, and from there he just _knew_! Panicked eyes could only gaze down in alarm, it was too late. With a hard upward thrust, Wakko had shoved the rest of himself into Yakko.

Yakko’s hands flew to his mouth to muffle his scream as his lower half twitched; he knew he’d feel that for a while, his brother’s cock was much thicker than his chubby fingers. “W-Wakko…” He breathed in agony “a-at this rate...I’ll be walking funny...!”

Amused, Wakko rolled his eyes “Still with the jokes, huh?” his voice teased while using his incredible strength to effortlessly bounce Yakko on his cock. Knowing complaining wasn’t going to get him much of anywhere, he settled on riding out the last remnants of pain before the pleasure came through. Gasping and moaning, Yakko found himself really enjoying the sensation of Wakko’s eager thrusting, his little brother’s face in pure bliss; tongue handing from the side of his mouth, “Y-You..r...” Wakko began, slurring “your boy pussy is... _so tiii..ght._ ” he slowly rasped.

Yakko snickered at the comment, “W-Wh, my what?!” now trying his best not to howl with laughter. He’d never heard his brother use such language, “B-Boy pussy?!”

Wakko smirked, thrusting harder into his brother earning sharp gasps and hissing, “Yeah, Yak...you’re tighter than a girl! Mmm~...so..faboo...!” he moaned out.

Now he felt a little humbled and it sparked a new found self-confidence in him. Panting, Yakko leaned back just enough to support himself on his hands and proceeded to bounce his body on his own, “Why did you put me on top?”

Wakko shift his focus on his brother’s slender body bouncing on his cock with the same eagerness he had moments before, “Because..I’m not ready for...butt stuff...” he moaned silently.

“I wasn’t either ya’ know...”

“Nonsense! I prepped you...pretty well.”

Yakko scoffed while doing his best to sarcastically retort, “...You’re such a pro..Mmm...Have you done this before with someone else?”

“Have you done this with _DOT_?” it seemed to have come out with a bit more resentful than Wakko originally intended.

A twinge of guilt in his stomach made his face scrunch ever so slightly, “W-Well, no-oooh...” He moaned once he felt the younger’s hand on his cock, twisting and pumping away. Wakko’s free hand rubbed Yakko’s sensitive thighs,

“…Your..dick is pretty...big..” he managed to mumble aloud enough for the other to hear.

Yakko’s blush deepened and spread across his face, “S-Shut up Wakko— _ooh~_!”

An intoxicated, silly grin etched its way onto his face as he watched Yakko’s body move, his chest heaved and his leaky cock twitched in his hand, “Yakko…” his little brother moaned, “Bark. Bark like a dog for me.”

Bewildered at the request, Yakko shook his head “T-There’s no w-”

“Buster would do it...”

Yakko’s face barely twitched, he couldn’t tell if his heart ripped or raced, but much to Wakko’s dismay he could feel his speed decreasing. Grabbing his brother’s hips Wakko kept the pace going, “Buster does everything I tell him-”

“Woof..Aaahh...W-Woof! Woof!” Wakko stared through half lidded eyes, amazed he chuckled and smacked his brother’s butt “I know you can do better than that.”

Panting Yakko leaned forward to hover over Wakko, his hands on either side of his head as he continued his barking, “Arf..! Arfff..! Hnnn..!!” his hips rocking back and forth before he began to slam himself down on his brother.

"F-Fa-Faboo..!" he managed to moan out, Yakko squeezing around his cock was exhilarating and he could feel his orgasm coming.

Wakko wrapped his arms around his brother's neck with a smirk on his lips. Yakko had never been so acquiescent, not that he’s seen anyway, he almost looked like he'd beg at any moment if Wakko ordered him to stop. But instead of ordering him to stop he gave another command "Kiss me, Yakko."

"‘Kiss me, Yak’—mph!...Mmm..." Wakko didn't want to hear his own playful rhetoric being used against him, so he made the move. Yakko slowed his movements and began rolling his hips again while making out with his brother; he was surprised that he was great kisser even when intoxicated. Then again Wakko had been full of surprises today.

Once Wakko pulled away he panted sitting up and pushing Yakko over so that the was on top of him. The eldest just rolled with it, "What's the matter? Gonna cum soon?"

"Not before you do. Get on your hands and knees."

Yakko was still a bit surprised at his brother's forwardness, he didn't think he was so direct but nonetheless he did what he was told. With his upper half on the floor, he rests his cheek in his prop up hand and stuck his butt out with his tail raised and a sly smirk on his face. "C’mon Wak, ‘ya know ‘ya want to."

Wakko took a moment to see Yakko in this new position, he followed his older brother’s tail that was now swishing back and forth down to his round butt tracing the curve of his slender body to that stupid cheeky, sly smirk that seemed to drive people mad.  
  
“Wow...” he whispered grabbing his brother’s butt and rubbing his cock between his cheeks. In the moment, he hated having to stand due to height difference, but this was a side of Yakko he’d never seen before; staring down his slender back was arousing him to no end.

“D-Don’t make me beg Wak...” He happened to whine out.

“Maybe you should.”

“Does Buster beg?” the eldest grumbled.

“Does Dot beg?!” the younger shot back.

Yakko got just a tad suspicious when he caught the defensive tone in Wakko’s voice again and another mention of their sister, “Why do you sound so jealous?”

“Why do _you_ sound so jealous!?” Wakko shot back, his motions of trying to align himself with Yakko were a bit sloppy before he pushed himself all the way back into Yakko.

Was Wakko jealous? More often than not he felt they played favorites with each other, not just in this particular festivity. Sometimes it was the extra little things Yakko would do for Dot, or maybe he would take her side in an argument that he knew was ridiculous, or how sometimes they’d both—

Yakko let out a strained groan, breaking Wakko’s thoughts, “…Don’t you know I love you too? I don’t play favorites, Wakko. I **never** have.”

When Wakko didn’t move, Yakko looked back to catch him with a slightly embarrassed look on his face. It was hard for him to hide it when he didn’t have his hat and sweater to help disguise his expression, and his tail was wagging furiously. “C-Could ya’s-ay that again..?” he slurred a bit partially from being intoxicated and being buried deep in his brother, he slowly pulled out and began thrusting into his brother.

Yakko bit his lip before gasping, “I love you Wakko! I love you!” they didn’t say it often if at all, lest they turn into a pile of Disney mush. Their love for each other was always implied, but maybe it wouldn’t hurt to say more. It certainly felt good to say it now, and in more ways than one. Wakko picked up a quick-rhythm pace causing Yakko to pant, wanting him to thrust harder into him when he hit that sweet bundle of nerves and it wasn’t long before Yakko began thrusting his hips back against his brother in desperation, “I..I love...you..! H-Harder, Wak, _please_!” he breathed in between strangled moans.

Wakko’s entire face was flushed, he felt so relieved to hear him say it. It felt so good to hear it, and it felt good being like this. He leaned over, wrapping his arms around his big brother’s mid and began rapidly thrusting with all his might; face buried into the other’s lanky back. He could barely concentrate, as he could feel himself getting closer and judging by Yakko’s ‘I love yous’ turning into babble or getting lost with a moan, he figured he was getting close too. Wakko didn’t miss a beat when he lowered one of his hands to grip his brother’s cock and rapidly give it several good pumps.

Yakko felt the intense pressure of his orgasm approaching,  
“Ahh~ Wak...that feels so good...!” Wakko didn’t stop thrusting, or stroking Yakko, but he was getting choppy; substituting speed for power.  
“Hnngh...Y-You’re the...mmm~ best...” Wakko panted into his brother’s back giving him a few more hard thrusts until he buried himself inside Yakko, filling him up with his warm cum with a throaty groan.  
“I love you Wa-aaah~!!” Yakko gasped as he felt his own warm seed shoot out onto the floor below him.

“Ha..ha..I love..ha..you too..ha...Yak...ha...” Wakko didn’t dare move from his position, even after pulling out of him. Yakko did his best to crawl little ways from the sticky mess he made on the floor, with Wakko still clinging to his back, with the little strength he had left. He was facing the couch, and after completely collapsing on the floor, he could feel his younger brother’s naked fuzzy body sliding up his own, his arms wrapping around his torso in a lazy hug; cheek resting on his shoulder facing the TV.

“Yakko…”

“Hm?”

“...I don’t really fool around with Buster.”

Yakko didn’t move, he didn’t even flinch, “You don’t?”

“No...”

“But you do like him a lot, don’t you?”

“...Yeah...we have a lot of fun together.” Of course Wakko loved his siblings, but he was finally experiencing life outside his siblings, life in general, and life with peers.

Yakko wouldn’t dare interfere with something like that, no matter how much it hurt if Wakko had kept secrets from him. He was always anxious when it came to Wakko and Dot and more protective than previously thought, they were all they had. He’d tear up California if anything happened to either of them.

“Does he like you too?” Yakko finally asked.

“I don't know. He lets me hold his hand. We...kiss sometimes...”

“Oh.”

Wakko sat up and somehow managed to flip his brother onto his back and kissed his brother sweetly on the lips, he couldn’t help lazily slipping a bit of tongue in, after he pulled away he gave his brother a drowsy, loving gaze “But we don’t kiss like this...” he admitted.

“Oh...!”


End file.
